


Horror Movie

by babashook2000



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, ghostbusters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babashook2000/pseuds/babashook2000
Summary: Request: A fluffy thing where the reader and holtzmann watch a horror movie and the reader is all freaked out and clingy and makes holtzmann go with her everywhere? and the reader keeps jumping at the little things and holtz finds it cute





	

  
“Holtzmann I can’t believe you talked me into watching this” I said as I hastily made myself comfortable on the small brown sofa in our shared apartment.  
I shuffled my bum slightly to the left and something hard a pointy dug into my side.

I shoved my hands between the cushion and pulled out a screwdriver, although not the usual looking type, an abnormal creation holtzmann had probably hand made to help with her engineering.

  
“Is it really necessary for your tools to be spread this widely across the house?” I asked, tossing the tool onto the coffee table in front of the sofa.

  
“um yes?” she replied, walking around the sofa and placing a large bowl of popcorn onto the table, slumping down into the sofa next to me, stretching her arm over my shoulder and pulling my body in so my head rested on her shoulder.   
She always sat like she had not a care, arms slung across the sofa, legs spread open, the remote sat comfortably on her thigh so we don’t loose it.

  
She grabbed the remote and switched from the cable channel to the dvd channel, “Jill, I still don’t know if I’m gonna like this” I said, snuggling deeper into her arm, almost as if I was retreating away from the TV, more precisely the horror film I was inevitably going to watch due to Holtzmann’s persistence.

  
The whole apartment was dark apart from the TV lighting up the living room in a soft glow. I was tense in Holtzmann’s arms, as I watched the serial killer chase the woman through the corridor, a skin mask on his face, the lights flashing and flickering.  
I looked up at Holtzmann’s face and it was of pure joy, and it slightly terrified me. My eyes darted back to the TV when the woman let out a deafening scream, and the titles began to roll, delving us into darkness.

  
“That was AWESOME” holtzmann shouted, reaching her arms into the air to stretch, her excited smile dropping as she looked over at me, basically frozen in place from fear.

  
“As much as I find you adorable all scared like this, you really don’t need to be its just a movie” she said more gentle, moving her hand to stroke my arm gently with her thumb.

When I neglected to loosen up, she suggested that we go to bed.   
My body flopped onto the bed, warily inspecting the room from the bed just to make sure there weren’t any murderers in hiding. Holtzmann was next to me, but as I looked to the side she began to get up, and fear struck in me at the thought of being alone.

  
“Where are you going?” I said in a quiet and fearful voice. “just to brush my teeth, it’s fine I’ll be right back” she said wandering across the hall to the bathroom.

  
It took all of 6 seconds before there was a creak in the ceiling above me for me to rush into the bathroom to Holtzmann’s side. My hands gripped her arm as she attempted to continue to brush her teeth. Some toothpaste spat on the sink as she failed to hold back a laugh at me, standing here shivering like a chihuahua.

  
She spat the remaining toothpaste froth into the sink and wiped her mouth with a towel before speaking. She was slightly laughing as she talked. “c'mon babe lets go to bed now, I’ll protect you” sliding her hand down and gripping mine, only slightly alleviating my fear.

  
We were snuggled under the covers, hands still together, just looking into each other’s eyes, comforted by the silence that wasn’t at all awkward.

“I think I deserve a kiss, for being your protector” she whispered, a smirk forming upon her lips, as she raised it slightly from the pillow.

  
She gently pressed her lips to mine, eyes closed, only lingering for a couple of seconds. She pulled away but her eyes remained closed.

“I have an idea of how to help you, relax” she said, and I could almost feel her lips touching mine as she said it, before pressing them fully against mine again, this time sliding her tongue into my mouth fully, turning it into a late night make out session.

  
My hand was on her face as we kissed, her hand suggestively sliding down my side, when I heard a noise on the other side of the room.

  
I used the hand on her face to push it away from mine, looking over her shoulder at the location the noise came from.

“Did you hear that?” I said, my eyes still glued to the area, my body frozen. Holtzmann let out a frustrated breath and rolled off of me, laughing lightly.

  
“Babe c'mon, honestly I thought this movie was going to make you clingy and get me laid” she said, making me half heartedly slap her arm, eliciting a laugh.

  
“I’m joking” she said raising her hands.

  
“I hate you” I said, moving on top of her, resting my weight back onto my calves. she was sprawled out beneath me, hands behind her head, hair still messily pinned up at the back of her head. “no you don’t” she smirked, as I lent down gently kissing her once again.


End file.
